Natsuki
Natsuki is a Moon rabbit and the Main protagonist of the series 太陽系に願いを ～ Solar Emissary (Wish Upon the Solar System Solar Emissary) She is the first listed on the Nebulamancers character page and one of the characters Pyo has drawn the most. She is often seen in pictures with Eris, Cheddar and Princess Togetsu. Appearance In Natsuki's regular appearance, she is seen wearing a blue kimono with fluffy endings, tied with yellow-gold accents and a white obi, a two toned scarf of grey and purple, with a large golden bell in the middle. She has short Navy blue hair styled in a bob, and a large set of white rabbit ears on her head. She is also seen wearing socks resembling rabbit paws. In most cases she is also usually seen holding a large wooden kine (mallet for pounding mochi) with the end having an indentation of a star shape. She also has green-blue eyes. Other pictures have shown her wearing a multitude of different outfits, some variants of the regular outfit, though two in particular which are seen quite often seem to be a "super seiun" dress, and a sailor themed dress. The latter of which seems to be used in summer related pictures. Personality Natsuki seems to be calm and reserved, seemingly lacking much emotive expressions. Her character page mentions her being "stoic and its hard to read what she's thinking". She cares a lot for the Luna Princess and wants nothing more than to help her, possibly referencing her "determination" and tendency to "quickly jump into action". It seems that she has good intentions. She's described as being a little strange, but unique. Relationships Natsuki is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Eris Eris is supposedly Natsuki's rival in the game. Though in illustrations they are often shown affectionately, hinting that most pictures either take place before or after the game's events. Natsuki seems to be kind to Eris, seen beside eachother, holding hands or dancing, usually making Eris flustered and embarassed. Natsuki is shown to have kissed Eris in atleast one gif. Pyo has stated that "Erinatsu is canon" (Eris x Natsuki) atleast by the end of Solar Emissary. Princess Togetsu Natsuki is one of Princess Togetsu's followers and a member of her kingdom. Natsuki is often seen in illustrations with her, often beside her or speaking with her. Pyo has stated said that Natsuki sees Princess Togetsu as a mother figure. Cheddar Cheddar is one of Natsuki's friends. She is one of the deuteragonists of Solar Emissary. They are often seen together in illustrations. They seem to have a good relationship. Pyo has stated that Cheddar sees Natsuki as like a big sister type figure. Tethys Tethys is another friend of Natsuki's. The second deuteragonist of Solar Emissary. Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to be kind to eachother. Bonnika Bonnika is Natsuki's cousin. Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to be on good terms. Unnamed Pyonco Natsuki is often seen drawn with a Pyonco. Its unknown if this Pyonco has a name but it is likely her pet. She is often seen holding it or being around it in illustrations. Trivia * Natsuki is of the first characters Pyo seemed to have revealed on their original tumblr page, as well as the one drawn most often in update posts. * Natsuki's name seems to had been originally spelt as 那月 (Natsuki), as seen in one image. The kanji in this version means Rich/Beautiful Moon. It is unknown why the spelling was changed from kanji to katakana. * Natsuki has been stated to have ASD (Autistic Spectrum Disorder) as stated on Pyo's curiouscat. * The "Super Seiun" outfit seems to be a parody on the term Super Saiyan (from the Dragon Ball series), but instead being spelt with the word 星雲 (Seiun) meaning Nebula. It is unclear if this is a kind of super form or just a joke file name. * Natsuki's favourite food is stated to be Tsukimi Udon; a dish often eaten during the Mid-autumn festival. While her favourite colour is stated to be blue. * Her Uchinokomato.me page states her birthday is September 13th. The same day as the Autumn moon festival, or Tsukimi. * As seen in one illustration, it may be possible that Natsuki can move her ears. Gallery natsuki.png|Natsuki's current design Category:Celestial Category:Solar Emissary